


It Tastes Like You

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: After an accident, Dick Grayson lost his memories, left his family behind and took on the name 'Ric' and while everyone has else has given up on him, Jason refuses to do that. He'll bring his mate back home, no matter what it takes.





	It Tastes Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan

Gotham was a hellhole.

She took and took but never gave anything in return to those who lived in her embrace, those who loved her. Inhaling smoke, she coughed out insanity, leaving its citizens with two choices. Either you could embrace the madness of the night or you looked away every time you noticed white teeth shining in the dark, lips stretched into a maniacal grin as death watched, ready to snip your thread. And those who had seen the monsters hiding in the shadows, felt their cold touch could become one with the dark or fight against it. If they were lucky, they’d walk away with their lives but the scars on their bodies would sing to them every time they closed their eyes, a reminder of the things you can only pretend to escape.

Gotham was a hellhole but she was the flame and Jason was the moth. Somehow, he’d always find his way back to her, the city that gave him life and the one that could easily take it away as well. Gotham was home and he could never leave for too long.

Disappearing without a word wasn’t new for Jason, especially when he knew that the family didn’t care about his comings and goings until blood hit the floor. There was only one bird that continued to fly around him, that continued to kiss him through the night even if his anger had bruised them both. And Jason had missed his pretty bird, regretting that he didn’t get to say goodbye before he was thrown out of Gotham by Bruce.

Jason’s last argument with the pack Alpha had finalized the status of their relationship. There was nothing left to salvage and Jason wasn’t fool enough to expect forgiveness nor did he want it. All he needed was his blue bird by his side and in his bed once again.

But once in Gotham, he had realized how careless the pack had become under Bruce. Dick had been shot and lost his memories, forgetting the people he loved, forgetting Jason. The worst was that he had walked away from it all, choosing to remain oblivious and start a new life than to remember the person he used to be. Someone should have knocked some sense into him but it seemed that the pack was alright with letting the Omega leave. But Jason wasn’t like them.

Even if no one else cared, Jason refused to give up on Dick Grayson. He was going to bring his blue bird back home.

 

 

“You sure this is the right address?” Jason asked, leaning against his car as he looked at the rundown building in front of him. Somewhere, in one of the many small apartments lived Dick. Though, for some reasons, he now went by the name Ric.

“Yes, I am,” Barbara answered and Jason knew that she was rolling her eyes at him. “Just bring him home, Jay. I miss Grayson and his stupid puns.”

“Will do, Barbie.” With that, Jason cut the call and shoved his phone into his pocket.

Going up the flight of stairs, Jason headed to the apartment at the end of the hall and knocked on the door. He didn’t really have much of a game plan, just an objective: bring Dick home. From what Barbara had told him, it would be hard considering ‘Ric’ was adamant about staying the way he was now, driving a broken down cab and gambling what he earned away. But Jason wasn’t Barbara. He was Dick’s true mate and that had to count for something.

As the door swung open, Jason took in Ric’s appearance. While the former vigilante looked the same as he did before, it was obvious that his head had been shaved, small prickly hair growing on his scalp which was disappointing and a bit amusing. Disappointing because he liked something to hold when he had sex and amused because he wasn’t the only one with a bad haircut, just that his hair had grown out.

Hip leaning against the doorframe, Ric crossed his arms and wet his lips. “I don’t remember ordering a treat,” he said seductively. On any other day, such a line would make Jason tackle the other into the bed, tonight it annoyed him.

Ric didn’t seem to remember him at all.

“My name is Jason Todd and you knew me before… everything happened,” Jason said.

The smile on Ric’s face disappeared and he glared at the younger. “You’re one of his friends. Just say whatever the fuck you want to and leave. I don’t have time for this,” he snapped, finger tapping against his thigh in what seemed to be a nervous habit.

Eyes narrowed, Jason took a step forward and sniffed. The scent of candy apples and chocolates hit him like a wave, almost making him grab the former vigilante. Ric was in heat.

“Why the fuck aren’t you using suppressants?” Jason asked, anger bubbling inside him as he struggled to control his instincts. Staying the way he was, if a nearby Alpha even got a whiff of the Omega’s scent, Ric would have been in trouble and there would be no one to help him.

“It’s none of your business.” Ric bared his teeth, challenging the man standing before him.

With what little he remembered, he expected Jason to behave like a typical Alpha but the younger simply took a step back. “Come on, I’ll take you to a safe place so you can ride out your heat without any interruptions.”

Ric stared at the man before him, not knowing what to say or what to think. In any other situation, challenging an Alpha would have gotten him hurt. But Jason was calm, too calm and even though his offer seemed tempting, it was a suspicious one. Ric wouldn’t be forced to remember something he didn’t want to.

“No, thanks. I’m staying here,” he snapped but then his eyes raked over Jason’s body, tongue running over his lips. “But you’re more than welcome to stay and help me out,” he added with a purr. It was a terrible idea of his part but god, Ric wanted Jason, he wanted those hands on his body and those strong thighs wrapped around him.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “That is not happening.” He shook his head but Ric simply smirked.

“If you don’t help me, I’ll just find someone more willing.” He shrugged. “There are plenty of Alphas out there who’d be ready to give me there knot, again and again, and again.”

Snarling, Jason pushed Ric into his apartment, his control snapping as he kissed the older, feeling him smile, knowing that he’d won this round.

 

 

Clothes taken off, Ric’s body was thrown onto his ratty old bed, his face pushed into the mattress and ass raised. Jason’s hand pressed down between his shoulder blades while the other roamed his body, groping and pinching but never giving him what he needed. Once or twice a calloused thumb brushed over his puckered hole, circling and teasing, making Ric groan and complain. “Please, please, please,” he pleaded, over and over.

“What do you want, Dickie? Hmm?” Jason asked, his thumb finally breaching the tight muscle and making Ric cry out.

If he had been in his sense, Ric would have never let Jason get away with calling him by his old name but right now, all he could think about was the heat spreading through his body and his cock, hard and leaking.  

“I want your knot, please,” Ric answered, pushing his ass against Jason’s hand.

A soft kiss was pressed against Ric’s head and for a minute, the touches across his body felt so familiar. “Anything you want,” Jason whispered in his ear, voice so sweet and Ric was sure that he had been here before, held close and loved but before he could think too much about it, a finger was pressed into his hole, taking his full attention.

Rocking himself against the finger, Ric begged for more until one became two and two became three. As Jason pumped in and out of him, he was sure that he could come just from that. And he did, white splattering across his chest and old sheets. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“I need you,” Ric cried. “Need your knot.”

Fingers trailed down his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. “Yeah? You’re ready for me?” Jason asked, kindly.

“Yes. Please, please, please.” And Ric was back to singing his song, cries turned to whispers as Jason rolled a condom down his cock.

“Still want me?” he asked one last time and Ric nodded. “I need to hear you say it, Pretty Bird.”

“I want your cock. God, please!” Ric cried but before he could say anything more, Jason’s cock pushed into his hole.

Jason was thick and long, filling Ric up completely and very sensation was enough to make him come again.

“More, more, please, more,” Ric whispered, his voice so low that Jason probably couldn’t hear him.

But then Jason pulled back until only his tip was inside Ric and thrust back in, hard and fast. Snapping his hips, he set a brutal pace, tapping against the Omega’s prostate again and again. Eyes rolling back, all Ric could do was lie there and take each hit, feeling pleasure thrum through his body, reduced to a mess of cum and tears.

Since he had lost his memories, Ric had slept with other people. Or at least he had tried. But no one held him right, no one could give him exactly what he needed and so things ended with him walking away. Jason was different. His hold was rough but his touch gentle and as he thrust into him, Ric could hear praises being sung into his ears even though the Alpha hadn’t said a word.

And when he did speak, it was to snap Ric out of the haze of pleasure he had lost himself in.

“You think you can forget everything and just walk away?” Jason growled into his ear, chest pressed against Ric’s back, movements stilling.  

“I—what?” Ric asked, blinking and coming down to reality but just as he tried to speak, Jason thrust in, turning his next word into a moan.

“You forced your way into my life, into my heart.” Jason snarled, thrusting in so hard that for a second, Ric blacked out. “You wanted to plan for the future, same house, same bed.” A tongue swept over Ric’s scent gland and he cried out, clinging onto Jason like his life depended on it. “And now you don’t want to remember?” A hand touched the back of his neck, squeezing gently until Ric’s eyes met Jason’s. “You’re gonna have to remember me, Dickie.”

Ric opened his mouth to deny Jason's wish but the Alpha was moving inside him again and all he could do was cry. Without even realizing it, from chanting please over and over again, Ric started whispering a name that he was sure he had never known but on his lips, the name felt so right and he couldn’t stop himself from singing it.

“Little Wing,” he cried, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist.

As Jason’s eyes lit up with happiness, soft kisses peppered across Ric’s face, he continued to call the Alpha ‘little wing’ because he wanted that light to stay. He didn’t know why but at that moment, he was ready to give up everything just to see Jason smile at him one more time.

With every thrust, Ric could feel himself get closer to release and soon, he was falling apart all over again, Jason’s name on his lips. One, two snaps later, he could feel the Alpha’s heat inside him, knotting him and finally giving him everything he wanted.

“Little Wing,” Ric whispered again as Jason leaned down to kiss him.

Even though Ric had denied his past, ready to build a life outside the shadow of Dick Grayson, with Jason’s heat surrounding him, remembering one or two things didn’t seem so bad.

 

 

A week seemed to pass by in a blur of sex. Ric’s apartment smelled like spunk and sweat, pheromones lacing the air but he was too tired to open the window to let in fresh air. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, he wanted to take in Jason’s scent for as long as he could.

Snuggling against the Alpha, Ric smiled to himself as Jason traced circles into his shoulder. But suddenly, the warmth that he had gotten used to was being taken away as Jason got up. Soon, he was pulling on his boxers, gathering his clothes that were scattered across the room.

“Everything okay?” Ric asked but Jason simply grunted.

“Your heat’s over.”

The fantasy Ric had built in his head came crashing down as Jason shrugged on his shirt. Even if they had spent days worshiping each other’s bodies, the Alpha’s heart belonged to Dick Grayson. Every touch, every kiss had been for the person Ric used to be, the person he had been running away from.

Slapping down a card on the bedside table, Jason turned towards Ric, face cold but eyes full of pain. “If you want to remember, you’ll know how to find me.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Ric with more questions than answers.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you shared a heat with him and then just walked away!” Tim screamed, making Jason roll his eyes, a nice and warm cup of coffee in his hand. Dog looked up at him and Jason made a ‘can you believe this’ gesture only to be ignored by his own pet.

When Jason had knocked on Ric’s apartment door, his plan was to talk. Sex had never been a part of it but the Omega’s heat had caught him off guard, the empty threats pulling him in. But even so, Jason had done his best to pour his heart out, hoping that somewhere deep inside was his Blue Bird was listening. Of course, the chances of Ric being swayed by words uttered during heat-induced sex were slim but those times they held one another, the Omega had said things only Dick would.

Jason had hope that his Blue Bird would be home soon.

“What were you thinking, Jason?!” Tim demanded and Jason was tempted to just call the cut on him. The last thing he needed right now was another one of the baby bird’s lectures.

Just as Tim started ranting, the doorbell rang, making Dog sit up straight once again. As she walked to the door, Jason nodded along to Tim, placed his cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and went to open the door. As the person outside came into sight, a wide smile spread across Jason’s lips.

Leaning against the door frame, he cut the call and crossed his arms, wetting his lips. “I don’t remember ordering a treat,” he said, imitating Ric and the stoic look on the other’s face broke into a smile.

Still smiling, Ric tugged on the end of his shirt nervously, blue eyes meeting Jason’s green. “I think I’m ready to remember,” he whispered.

 

 

**Epilogue: Two Years Later**

Dog trotted into the room where Jason had just finished assembling a whole new crib. He could have been working on more important, work-related cases but his mate had demanded that he have the baby room set up and since Johnny’s old crib had been lost while shifting houses, it was up to Jason to set up the new one. Eight months pregnant, Dick was on bed rest and the fact that he couldn’t nest, couldn’t have a room set up for their daughter had him on the edge.

Being the good Alpha that he was, Jason had taken a day off just to finish everything up so that his Omega wasn’t stressed anymore.

“Everything looks perfect,” Dick sighed happily as he stepped into the room, Johnny toddling in behind him.

Seeing the toddler, Dog rushed over to him, lining her body against his to provide him the support he needed to walk without falling.

“You’re not supposed to be walking around,” Jason reminded as he walked over to his mate and kissed him softly.

“Oh, I’m fine. A little movement won’t kill me,” Dick scoffed, leaning into his mate. “Right, Johnny?” he asked, looking down at his son who stared back at him, confused.

“Baba?” the young pup called out confused and Jason shook his head. Reaching down, he took Johnny in his arms.

“Your baba is a fool,” he said and Johnny slapped his tiny hand against his father’s nose, making Dick giggle.

“Well, I guess we know who his favorite is.” The Omega smiled.

Two years ago, Jason would have never thought that he’d end up having a little family of his own. Gotham had taken his mate from him, replacing him with a man who didn’t know his own name. But somehow, they had made it through the dark. Dick had reached out and Jason had done all he could to help his mate remember himself slowly.

Now, here he was, with his mate and their son, a daughter on the way and the world’s most loyal pet. People like Jason Todd didn’t deserve happiness but somehow, he’d found it all in the embrace of  one man.

Dick placed his hand on Jason’s cheek, tracing his skin with his fingers and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered and Jason returned his smile.

His Bluebird was home and everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Cherry and Air. Your encouragement made this fic possibly (even if the writing is very subpar).


End file.
